SnowBaz FTW!
by stormyskies73
Summary: Cath meets Wren's new roommate, only to get into an argument about Simon Snow. Bad summary, bad title, hopefully OK-ish story.
1. Wren's New Roomie

**I own absolutely nothing in this except the plot (if there is one at all...).**

* * *

"WHAT?" Cath screamed. "You ship _Simon Snow_ with _Penelope Bunce_?"

"Uh-huh." Jas, Wren's new roommate, nodded enthusiastically.

"How can you share a room with this girl?" Cath hissed to her twin.

"I _didn't know_!" she replied.

The three of them were stood in Wren's dorm. Cath had just wanted to meet the girl, and when she found out all three of them loved Simon she had automatically assumed she'd found another Snowbaz shipper. She'd thought wrong.

"Is there something wrong?" Jas asked. The twins shook their heads. Well, Wren did. Cath just looked at her in shock. "It's just that Simon and Penelope are so perfect for each other, and-"

"No they bloody aren't!"

"Cath, you've gone into Snow-speak again." Wren whispered.

"I don't care! Simon and Baz are, like, soulmates! You know that, Wren!"

"But they don't even _like_ each other!"

"Jas, it's all an act."

"What's all an act?"

"They don't really hate each other. They're in love, but they can't tell anyone. Of course they're gonna pretend otherwise."

"You have _got_ to be kidding me." Jas sighed.

"She's right, Jas." The girl in question looked incredulously at her roommate. "They spend most of the books stalking each other and exchanging insults in a futile attempt to disguise their true feelings. It's totally obvious they're into each other."

"Well, they're doing a pretty good job of it." The three of them probably would have spent the whole day arguing like that if Cath's phone hadn't beeped. She checked it.

"Crap! We were supposed to meet Reagan for coffee five minutes ago!" She looked at Jas. "DO you wanna come?" she asked grudgingly.

"Nah." Cath and Wren both sighed (inwardly) with relief.

* * *

"You know she's never gonna change her mind, right?" Reagan asked later.

"Yeah." Cath replied, sipping her drink.

"That doesn't mean we're gonna stop trying!" Wren finished. Reagan facepalmed. "Why me?" she mumbled into her hand.

* * *

**This is sort of based on a recurring argument I keep having about McNozzo versus McAbby, and I read _Fangirl_ and decided to write this. I KNOW it's crap, so you don't have to point it out for me. Positive reviews ONLY! **


	2. Cath's Fanfiction

**Sorry**

By: Magicath

Penelope loves Simon. Simon loves Baz. Will their friendship survive this, or is everything over?

Rated: Fiction K - English - Romance/Hurt/Comfort - Words: 232 - Reviews: 4077 - Favs: 183 - Published: March 29, 2014 - id: 10072665

* * *

_The day she told me how she felt, my heart broke. She's my best friend and I had to put her through that._

"Simon?"

"Penny?"

"We need to talk."

"What about?"

"I think I love you."

_We stood in awkward silence for a while, but eventually someone had to break it._

"Penny-"

"Don't talk. Please."

_Then she kissed me and I felt the world shift. But not in the oh-my-god-I've-found-my-soulmate way. More like the what-the-hell-do-I-do-now sort of way._

"Penny, I'm sorry."

"Why?"

"I love Baz."

_I remember how she looked at me. Shock. Pain. Mortification._

"I'm sorry."

_It was a pathetic response. Inadequate. She turned and walked away._

"Penny, I'm sorry".

"Are you OK?"

"I know this is unexpected, and I know how much this must hurt, but I'd really like it if we could stay friends."

"Penny?"

"Pen?"

"Penny, please call me back."

_She never did. I looked down at my phone, and called another number._

"Baz?"

"Snow?"

"I think I love you."

_It's been three months. I still miss Penny, but the pain has mostly subsided. I only really think of her once every couple days.I have Baz now, and maybe Penny and I weren't as close as I thought we were. If we had been, she would have called me back._

_I'm not sorry._

* * *

**Reviews for ****Sorry**

* * *

Wrenegade Chapter 1, March 29, 2014

*sob!* This is kinda depressing, but still great! Love you, sister-sister!

* * *

Reagan Chapter 1, March 29, 2014

This...wasn't half bad. This reads kinda like it happened in the books, or maybe the films.

* * *

Levi The Great Chapter 1, March 29, 2014

Tell Penny I'm free on Saturday. Girl needs cheering up. Errr, you can come two, Cather...

* * *

JasmineBlossom123 Chapter 1, March 29, 2014

Thank you for stamping on my dreams, Cather Avery. You will live to regret your heracy!

* * *

**Hi! It's me! This was originally intended as a oneshot, but I wrote this chapter as a present for Dark Meow Meow Kitten of Doom. Hi! Awesome username, btw. And I know the number of reviews and favourites is kinda high, and possibly unrealistic, but Magicath's pretty popular, so...yeah. Also, I just wanted an excuse to have one of the totals as 4077.**


End file.
